


Royality- Conflict And Consequence

by Hayden_IsTrying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sad Ending, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying
Summary: From the outside, we are perfect. Two happy people drifting through life together. Below the surface, Patton is drowning and Roman, the cause of Patton's struggle, is oblivious.





	Royality- Conflict And Consequence

"Patton?" A calm and loving voice softly breathed out. "Patton, are you alright? Love? Please talk to me.  
I knew that if I looked up I would break, that those stunning orbs that were settled so perfectly on his flawless face would make me hurt twice as much.  
As long as I didn't look they couldn't deceive me any longer.  
Sure I loved him, I really did, but I was scared.  
We had been in a relationship for five years now, I must add the best five years of my life, but I was starting to question his real motives.  
The late nights spent cuddling on the couch with our duvets taken from our beds, occasionally stealing kisses from one another and gentle arms lightly constricting my waist to comfort me with simply his presence.  
Had more recently been replaced with nights of loneliness; cold shivering on the couch no matter what the weather was. No matter what I did I couldn't thaw out my neglected heart.  
Though I do remember all of the good times which is why I have put this off for so long.  
I decided that after Roman came home from his 'strictly coworkers' party, even though he was sure Roman's best friend Logan who worked backstage for some of Roman's plays had brought Virgil as his date (who by the way had no involvement in the play whatsoever.) he would talk to Roman.  
He had ignored his suspicion and Romans odd behaviour in favour of brushing it off as his boyfriend wanting some simple alone time with his cast members and a little bit of a break.  
Though he found it difficult to completely deplete his worries so he let them simmer and dwell,  
lying in his gut leaving a reminding feeling of nausea.  
What could he have done? What changed? Not him, he knew that much. He had only been improving.  
Now he was getting better at controlling his emotions, letting himself feel negative things but also not letting them take the wheel and turn his whole week sour. His heart still flared whenever he saw the wonderfully extra, theatrical, thespian he was happy to call his boyfriend.  
Roman had always been someone he wasn't scared to be himself around.  
Everything they did was fun. Even things that would be considered boring and mundane domestic things like buying tableware and painting a new room, giving it a makeover because he and Roman got bored of spaces quickly.  
They had so much in common, yet so much they had differing views on,  
though, they seemed to have found an amazing common ground between both of them.  
It hurt to know Roman may have lost interest.  
Now he was trying to get his attention.  
With a voice so sickly sweet and patient as it usually was,  
Why did he feel so sick? Why did he feel like something bad was going to happen?  
His words caught in his throat and his vision went blurry with... tears? Was he crying?  
Before he had a chance to think about it any longer his lungs started to burn.  
It was hot.  
So hot.  
Too hot.  
Pain set into his chest as his breathing stuttered, barely flowing any more. His lungs began to burn and his body began to shiver although the last thing he felt was cold.

Shaky and uneven, as Roman began to try to calm him down, it only made his state worse.  
Eventually Roman called Virgil, my best friend since before I can remember, Roman personally didn't get along with the angsty boy however did respect my decision to surround myself with him as he could see the appeal, even though Virgil wouldn't get within ten meters of him.  
He was at the house in minutes being always prepared for Patton more than anyone else and began to gently coax me out of my panic.  
While Virgil still held my hand playing with my fingers to keep me grounded Roman met my eyes and finally asked.  
" What's wrong? Did something happen?"  
I ignored his question jumping straight into it while I still had the courage "W..why" I cleared my throat my tired eyes looked up at him revealing the exhausted and numbly broken look in my own, previously vibrant, blue orbs.  
"Why don't you love me anymore?"  
Roman's eyes widened before he broke eye contact.  
I know Roman. I would be stupid to ignore this, I knew better than to ignore this.  
It was either more serious than he thought and something was going on in Romans end... or he was right. His boyfriend was left paralysed with shock? fear?  
I wasn't sure but what I did know was for some reason my question shook his confidence.  
It made him think about something.  
He finally looked up again and I saw that he looked sheerly terrified under that facade he had up in front of Virgil.  
Unfortunately for Roman, he was an open book. Because of Patton's ability to read people, he could see right through Roman.  
Even if he was an amazing actor he poorly dealt with emotionally strenuous conversation or confrontation.  
"It's not that I don't love you." Roman began hesitantly "I know I do. or at least I did."  
Virgil slipped out of the room while the two conversed.  
Honestly, and regrettably, Virgil had seen this coming and he didn't like it one bit.  
He hated seeing someone as intelligent and kind as Patton be made completely blind of danger and consequence of said danger because he had fallen in love.  
Unfortunately for someone like Patton, he was a highly emotional person and if he fell in love with someone it would usually be long term so he didn't get into relationships often.  
He said relationships were dangerous. For someone like him, Virgil completely agreed.  
Patton got very attached to the people he cared about.  
Honestly, someone could punch him in the face and Patton would still be the one to say sorry.  
Which is why when Roman asked Patton out on an, out of the blue, coffee date  
Virgil had immediately tensed up and went into full protection mode, not letting himself get attached to Roman so his best friend would have someone to fall back on if they broke up.  
He knew Patton needed at least one friend he could bitch and complain about how much of a dick Roman was being or even the opposite. Someone to listen to him as he gushes about how perfect Roman was. Even with the snarky words Virgil couldn't help but let out Patton still appreciated it.  
Someone to reassure him that he had made the best decision or tell him straight if he fucked up.  
Someone there at both the best and the worst of times.  
Virgil wanted to be that for him. Perfectly platonic friend love at its best.  
  
So here he was, holding a crying Patton.  
The boy let out harsh choaked and feverish sobs that shook his whole body.  
Virgil sat eyebrows furrowed in sympathy, confusion and honestly a little anger, though obviously none directed at Patton.  
He tried to figure out what had happened after he left. He could tell Patton wasn't ready to talk about it and he wasn't going to push him. Especially when he was in this state.  
It wasn't a simple situation.  
Anything could have happened.  
It took me a long time to actually get Patton to tell me, and still, he was hesitant, Roman had been seeing someone else. He told Patton that he had been too clingy, annoying, even forceful at times and had ruined their relationship by being like this.  
Patton was heartbroken.  
It didn't matter how hard I tried or how many times I told him that it was complete bullshit and that he was a wonderful person he didn't believe me. I suppose it was just part of him, he always valued everyone's opinions even if they hurt him in the long run. It was who he was.

As the months went by Patton became distant, he refused to speak to anyone and when he did it was short lived and dull to end the exchange as quickly as possible.  
The more distant Patton became, the more he just wanted Roman back. If Roman came back everything would be alright again. He wouldn't be so broken, but Roman had a new boyfriend. his name was tod...? tom? something like that. Not that it matters because roman is gone and is never coming back because he has someone better. Someone not like Patton.  
Which meant that Patton was alone. Completely and utterly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I didn't mean for this to be so painful. Worry not fellows I shall write some fluff next.  
> Requests are open   
> join the LGBTQ+ safe space discord server -straight allies welcome too - https://discord.gg/NYNjWNs


End file.
